We killed a tooth fairy?
We killed a tooth fairy? is the second episode of Season 4 and the 76th episode of the overall series. Plot Milton comes in the class saying that he is officially a man, only for Bridget to reply, "Hookers don't count." Milton says that he lost his last baby tooth and is excited that the Tooth Fairy will give him a present, which has Bridget and Kerry concerned about his beliefs. they notices a diamond on his tooth. Milton says that he was in a rap group as a kid and had his baby teeth encrusted with 14 karat diamonds in them. Seeking an opportunity, Bridget and Kerry lies that the Tooth Fairy is a close friend of them and says that they'll get him to stop by, to which Milton believes as usual. Later that evening, Milton was getting ready for bed, saying good night to his Domo plush and a doll that he named (and stylized like) Ke$ha. Bridget and Kerry is in the hallway dressing up as the Tooth Fairy while Milton says good night to his baby tooth, excited that he would probably get a "shiny new nickel." Milton turns off the light and goes to sleep, but Bridget comes in and turns on the light, immediately waking Milton up and asking for his tooth. Milton quickly calls out Bridget's disguise. He tries to wing it, but an already infuriated Milton scolds Bridget and Kerry for treating his beliefs like a joke. A man in a pink leotard suddenly arrives, which has Milton shouting, "Burgalar!" Kerry hits the man with a pillow, which somehow knocks him out. She discovers a brick in Milton's pillow case, with Milton replying, "My pillows were too soft!" Milton and the girls wonder if the man is dead, so Kerry checks by stabbing his leg with a knife. After getting no response even with Kerry twisting the knife, they conclude that he's dead. A voice can be heard in the man's bag, so they check to find a walkie talkie inside, with the Tooth Fairy King on the other end. The Tooth Fairy King says that the man (which is now the real Tooth Fairy) is behind on his tooth quota and threatens him with death if he doesn't get 500 teeth by tomorrow. Milton confirms his belief with the situation, but Bridget and Kerry calls the whole thing a joke, which causes him to receive a Fairy Punch from the Tooth Fairy King. Feeling threatened, Bridget asks, "If were were a crap load of loose teeth, where would we be?" After a moment of thinking, the three come up with an answer: "Trailer Park!" The next day, Bridget, Kerry and Milton finish extracting teeth from the men who live at the trailer park, only to come up with 9 teeth, even with 12 people around. Bridget points out that there is a guy sleeping on a folding chair. She tries to extract the guy's teeth, but to no avail. Kerry tells Milton to get the car. He ties a string around the person's tooth and ties the other end to the car. At Bridget's signal, Milton starts driving, tightening the rope in an effort to pry off the tooth. But at soon as the rope tightens, it pulls off the head, decapitating him instead. Bridget and Kerry watches in horror as Milton continues to drive, unaware that he's dragging his head along the road. With only 12 teeth, a human head, and little time left, Milton worries about the consequences from the Tooth Fairy King. Bridget questions how the king would find them. Milton looks at the Tooth Fairy's body and wonders if he has a tracking device in him. They place the Tooth Fairy's body on the table with his butt sticking out and Kerry says that "it's definitely in there", telling Milton to proceed because he has the "smaller hands." He reluctantly checks, finding a hairbrush and a gerbil (probably). As it turns out, Milton is checking the Tooth Fairy's purse, with no tracking device. Bridget then suggests that "it's probably up his ass." Milton puts on a rubber glove and prepares for the worst, but Kerry stops him, quickly suggesting that they get rid of the body instead. Bridget, Kerry and Milton drive up to an open looking area and Kerry asks what they were going to do should they have collected 500 teeth for the Tooth Fairy King. Bridget realizes that they didn't think that through, but proceed to dispose of the Tooth Fairy's body anyway. But as they open the trunk, the Tooth Fairy is suddenly alive and naked. Panicked, he jumps out of the trunk defending himself with a tire wrench. With the 3 students in shock, Bridget and Milton questions their sudden nudity, only to see Kerry's face looking down with guilt. Realizing something, she opens Kerry's jacket to discover she was wearing the Tooth Fairy's pink leotard, to which Anthony says that she "couldn't let a perfectly good costume go to waste." While Bridget and Milton is disgusted by this, they does say that Kerry does look good in its color, to which the Tooth Fairy subtly agrees. The Tooth Fairy King then appears, outraged that the Tooth Fairy didn't complete his objective. He tries to explain his kidnapping, but the furious king doesn't even care anymore and proceeds to execute him by firing an extremely slow laser. The Tooth Fairy screams in agony as the laser approaches him, while Bridget, Kerry and Milton stare in disbelief before the laser suddenly stops. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the laser hits the Tooth Fairy, disintegrating him. The Tooth Fairy King gets the 3 students' attention, saying that Kerry does look nice in the leotard's color, before disappearing. Kerry says that she feels bad for letting the Tooth Fairy get killed, but laughs it off and asks if Bridget and Kerry wants to play lame basketball. The 3 students are then seen in a park playing soccer with the human head acquired earlier. The video concludes with a message saying that Bridget, Kerry and Milton were arrested for homicide. Characters * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Milton * Tooth Fairy * Tooth Fairy King * London Tipton * Kate Sanders * Emma Tutweiller * Cate Hennessy (deleted scene) * Stewie Griffin (deleted scene) * Hayley Smith (deleted scene) Trivia Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry